Dream or Reality
by Viri9ian FuraMashi
Summary: Saat tersadar dari koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan, Fuji kaget karena yang menungguinya bukanlah keluarganya maupun Tezuka, melainkan orang yang tak dikenal,yang mengaku sebagai saudara jauhnya itu. Sebenarnya siapakah dia?


Yo minna-san, boku wa Virid, hisashi buri,ne~

Fiuuh~ akhirnya minggu-minggu terberat di SMP sudah lewat, sudah ada UN,ujian praktek + US, gimana kalau di Jepang ya ?_?,

Demo, boku masih belum bisa lega nih, karena boku belum PMDK SMA yang boku pilih,

Btw, manga tenipuri sudah tamat ya, demo boku kesel nieh kenapa cover manga tenipuri 42 adanya cuma Echizen doank, padahal lebih bagus kalau covernya gambar seluruh tim Seigaku sama Rikkai, karena nanti pasti ada gambar Fuji sama Marui _,,

Saa, iku yo~

^o^

* * *

**Dream or Reality**

A/N : Kore wa 2ndfanfic boku. Gomen kalau bahasanya masih kacau. Karena boku baru selesai sama yang namanya ujian praktek, jadi otaknya masih tegang.

Summary : Saat tersadar dari koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan, Fuji kaget karena yang menungguinya bukanlah keluarganya maupun Tezuka, melainkan orang yang tak dikenal. Akhirnya dia ikut pulang bersama laki-laki bernama Kazuki yang megaku sebagai saudara jauhnya itu. Fuji mulai merasakan adanya 'kejanggalan', sebenarnya siapa Kazuki itu ?

Pairing : Perfect pair is the best. ^^,,,

Genre : Angst, more angst.

Rated : K+.

Disclaimer : Sayangnya Takeshi Konomi-sensei nggak buat ending yang romantis bagi mereka berdua. T_T

^o^

_Kimi no koe ga kikoeta sonna ki ga shita_

_Furikaereba soko ni aoi sora_

_(I thought I heard your voice _

_When I turned around, what I see is the blue sky)_

Kata-kata "aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," pada akhirnya...

Hanyalah cerita dalam mimpi saja,

"Tezuka, mau tidak minggu depan kita pergi ke taman ria yang baru dibuka kemarin?" Tanya Fuji dengan senyuman di muka feminimnya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Yuuta atau Eiji?" Tezuka berbalik tanya.

"Yuuta masih ada urusan di sekolahnya, sedangkan Eiji sudah di_booking_ sama Oishi," Fuji menjelaskan.

"..Lagipula istirahat juga merupakan latihan 'kan? Kalau belajar terus, bisa-bisa kerutan di wajahmu bertambah lagi," Ejek Fuji.

Tezuka mengambil napas panjang, dia sadar kalau beragumen dengan Fuji itu sia-sia. Fuji itu orang yang keras kepala. "Ahh," Tezuka menyerah.

^o^

_Yarinokoshita koto ga mada koko ni aru nara_

_Kore mo sono hitotsu ka mo shirenai_

_(If there are still things left to be done_

_Perharps this too, is one of them)_

"Tezuka... Tezuka, ayo kita naik biang lala," Fuji menarik tangan Tezuka.

"Ahh," jawab Tezuka singkat.

-Di Biang lala-

"Hebat! Pemandangan di luar indah sekali,Tezuka! Andai aku bawa kameraku," Fuji bertingkah seperti kecil yang baru pertama kali naik biang lala.

"Fuji, kenapa kau begitu senang?" Tezuka ingin tahu.

"Habisnya, kalau naik biang lala aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang tidak bisa aku lihat dari rumah. Lagipula..." Fuji terdiam.

Fuji menatap langit dan membuka matanya yang mirip dengan batu sapphire biru, "Terakhir kali aku naik biang lala waktu aku masih berumur 7 tahun, waktu itu aku bersama Yuuta, Yumiko-neesan, Kaasan, dan Otousan. Rasanya senang sekali. Demo, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Yah, karena kami semua sudah pada sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing."

Fuji menutup matanya dan lalu menatap Tezuka, "Gomen, aku jadi cerita yang aneh-aneh,"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Tezuka. "Ano, Fuji.."

"Hnn?"

Tezuka mengambil napas panjang,"Sebenarnya...aku...dulu.." suara Tezuka tertahan.

"Tezuka, bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang kalau bicara harus jelas. Kalau tidak, orang yang kita ajak bicara pun tidak akan mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya," Ejek Fuji sambil tertawa.

Berbicara bukanlah keahlian Tezuka, jadi Tezuka berpikir kalau kata-kata tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan baik, maka pakailah tindakan.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Tezuka memegang dagu Fuji. Tanpa melihat reaksi Fuji, Tezuka langsung mencium Fuji. Tapi, dengan segera Tezuka melepaskan bibirnya dari Fuji.

Fuji yang sekarang matanya terbuka lebar masih terkejut dengan tindakan Tezuka.

Tezuka yang melihat reaksi Fuji langsung minta maaf, "Gomen,Fuji... Tanpa sadar aku jadi..." Tezuka jadi bingung harus bicara apa agar Fuji mau memaafkannya.

Fuji yang mendengar itu, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Baka no Tezuka! Kalau kau suka padaku, bilang saja padaku. Aku 'kan jadi kaget kalau kau merelakan _first kiss_mu padaku,"

"Kalau begitu... Fuji,maukah engkau jadi pa-?" Sebelum Tezuka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Fuji sudah menutup mulut Tezuka dengan mulutnya.

"Hai,Mitsu," Balas Fuji dengan suara yang riang.

Akibat perbuatan Fuji tadi, gondola yang mereka naiki bergoyang dan hampir membuat Tezuka jatuh kalau saja Fuji tidak memegang Tezuka juga jadi terengah-engah akibat perbuatan Fuji tadi.

Fuji yang menyadari hal itu mulai mengejeknya, "Wah,wah... Tidak kusangka buchou yang sifatnya tenang, takut dengan ketinggian. Kalau Inui tahu, pasti dia akan bilang, 'Iie Data'," Tezuka hanya terdiam sambil menutupi muka merahnya.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu membohongi diri sendiri! Dasar pembohong," Fuji tertawa yang langsung disusul oleh Tezuka.

^o^

_Mada osanasa wo nokoshiteita_

_Ano hi no futari ga ima mo_

_(The two of us still have_

_The childlike innocence of that day)_

"Pem...bo..hong," Fuji perlahan membuka matanya.

Fuji melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal disampingnya.

"Syuu....suke," Katanya.

Fuji yang tidak kenal dengan orang itu mulai bertanya, "Ossan... Siapa?"

Orang itu langsung terkejut dan membalik badannya, "Kupanggilkan dokter, ya," Lalu pergi meninggalkan Fuji.

'..Oh ya,aku...tertabrak mobil ya,' Gumam Fuji

^o^

_Ima kara demo osoku wa nai_

_Hajimeyou ka?_

_(It's still not too late to begin_

_Shall we?)_

"Menurut pemeriksaan, kondisimu stabil. Demo, bukan berarti kamu langsung kembali seperti semula. Kau sudah tertidur 3 bulan," Orang itu menceritakan keadaan Fuji kepadanya.

Fuji terkejut, "3 bulan??!! Ngomong-ngomong, Ossan ini siapa?" Fuji penasaran.

"Higashiyama Kazuki," Jawabnya. "Saudara jauhmu. Sepertinya cuma aku yang menjagamu," Lanjutnya.

Fuji tercekat, "Ehh?! Ossan,ngomong apa,sih? Aku 'kan masih punya orangtua, Yuuta,Yumiko-neesan,"

Dengan tenang dia menjawab, "Syuusuke, kepalamu terpukul saat kecelakaan. Mimpi dan kenyataan jadi tidak bisa dibedakan,"

Fuji terdiam, "Mimpi?"

"Ayo, kita pulang," Kazuki memapah Fuji yang masih terdiam akibat ucapannya.

^o^

_Ano hi koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta_

_Soshite bokura wa kizuite shimatta_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraita_

_Soshite mata koko de bokura wa deatta_

_(We met by chance here_

_And we both realized that_

_The door to a new world has opened_

_And here, we meet again)_

Sekarang Fuji berada di depan apartemen Kazuki. Dia berdiri dan berjalan dibantu oleh Kazuki, "Tunggu di sini sebentar ya," Pinta Kazuki sebelum dia masuk ke apartemennya.

Fuji yang sedang menunggu Kazuki masih kepikiran dengan yang ucapan Kazuki, 'Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,' Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba Fuji sadar kalau dia lagi sendiri, 'Kesempatan, mumpung bisa lari,' Pikirnya.

Tapi sebelum Fuji berdiri, terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari dalam apartemen Kazuki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kazuki membuka pintu apartemennya, "Nah,ayo masuk," Ajak Kazuki sambil membantu Fuji untuk berjalan. Fuji hanya mengangguk ketakutan.

^o^

_Kimi no yasashisa ga boku ni nokoshita mono wo_

_Kimi ni wa souzou dekinai darou_

_(You probably cannot imagine_

_What your gentleness has left for me)_

Sesampainya di dalam, Kazuki membantu Fuji untuk duduk, 'Bagaimana ini? Ini sih tak ada tanda-tanda aku akan diantar ke kantor polisi? Harus segera menelepon polisi," Pikir Fuji.

"Hei! Mana HP ku?" Tanya Fuji.

"Rusak waktu kecelakaan," Jawab Kazuki.

"Otousan dan Kaasan? ...Neesan? ....Yuuta? ...Mitsu?" Fuji terus bertanya. Tapi, Kazuki hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Fuji lalu menjelaskan, "Sebelum kecelakaan, aku bertemu Mitsu. Aku masih mengingatnya sama seperti kemarin. Demo, aku tidak kenal kau,"

Akhirnya Kazuki berbicara, "Kan sudah kubilang... Mereka yang kau sebut itu hanyalah khayalanmu saja. Kau sedang bermimpi,"

"Dan lagi,wajar kalau kau tidak kenal aku. Aku kan saudara jauhmu," Lanjut Kazuki dengan senyuman _evil_.

Fuji tersentak, "Bo..hong," Tanpa sadar Fuji menginjak pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

"Inilah kenyataannya," Ucap Kazuki dengan nada serius.

Tiba-tiba Fuji merasa kepalanya sakit. Dan tanpa disadari, Fuji mulai kehilangan kesadaranya. Tapi, sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai yang dingin, Kazuki menangkapnya.

^o^

_Otagai no kuuhaku wo umeru mono wo tada_

_Otagai no naka ni motometeku_

_(We are searching in each other_

_The thing that will fill our emptiness)_

-Flashback-

"Jaa. Matta,ne," Fuji membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ahh," Jawab Tezuka. Lalu dia membalikkan punggungnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Fuji ingin berterimakasih kepada Tezuka karena selalu membantunya, "Mitsu," Teriak Fuji.

Tezuka berhenti dan berbalik menatap Fuji, "Cepat masuk. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin,"

"Terima ka-" Sebelum Fuji menyelesaikan kalimat terima kasihnya, dari belakang muncul sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

Tezuka yang melihat itu segera berteriak, "Syuusuke,AWAS!!,"

Fuji yang terkejut dengan reaksi Tezuka langsung berbalik dan dia melihat mobil itu. Tapi, dia tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

"SYUUSUKE!!!!"

-End Flashback-

^o^

_Ima kimi ga nozomu naraba_

_Honto no boku wo miseru yo_

_(Now, if you desire it_

_I will show you the real me)_

__

'Memang aku tidak melihat wajah pengemudinya. Demo,jangan-jangan....yang menabrakku adalah... Kazuki?'

Fuji sadar dari tidurnya, "Oh ya,aku pingsan ya,"

"Eh?! Ini dimana?" Tiba-tiba Fuji menjadi panik.

Tapi,paniknya hilang ketika dia melihat Kazuki yang sepertinya tertidur waktu menungguinya disebelahnya.

Kazuki tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari kalau Fuji sudah sadar, "Sudah sadar,ya,"

Kazuki tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya,

"Ossan,mau kemana?" Tanya Fuji.

"Kerja," Jawabnya singkat.

Sebelum Kazuki menutup pintu apartemennya, dia berpesan "Pulangnya agak malam. Tirainya jangan dibuka. Bahaya," Setelah itu dia menutup pintu.

'Kesempatan,' Pikir Fuji. Fuji langsung menuju ke arah telepon. Lalu dia mulai memencet-mencet tombol angka. Setelah beberapa detik, Fuji mendengar suara, "Nomor yang anda hubungi sudah tidak terpakai," Fuji terkejut,

"Salah pencet?"Pikirnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara operator, "Bohong. Jangan-jangan sudah ganti nomor?"

Tiba-tiba Fuji tersentak,"Rumah. Kaasan dan Neesan pasti khawatir,"Mata biru Fuji terbuka lebar setelah suara operator terdengar lagi di telinganya.

Lalu Fuji teringat ucapan Kazuki sebelumnya, _"Mereka yang kau sebut itu... hanyalah khayalanmu saja,"_

'Benarkah?' Tiba-tiba kaki Fuji menjadi lemas.

Di tengah kegelisahan, Fuji melihat tas besar yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata isinya adalah pakaian-pakaiannya. 'Diakah yang selalu merawatku? Saat tersadar pun hanya dia yang ada. Jangan-jangan biaya rumah sakitnya juga?!' Fuji terus menggumam.

'Malam itu 'Higashiyama Kazuki' pulang larut malam. Dia melihat aku yang pura-pura tertidur,sambil tersenyum lega.'

Sejak saat itu, Fuji memutuskan, 'aku pikir dia ini bukan penguntit yang menabrakku dulu.'

Keesokan paginya, Fuji mendengar suara orang yang membuat dirinya terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Lalu dia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan membuka tirai. Dia melihat Kazuki yang sedang berbicara dengan-..

Tiba-tiba mata Fuji terbuka, 'Mitsu,'. Fuji langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tapi,kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Lalu dia melihat ke jendela lagi dan melihat Tezuka pergi bersama Kazuki, 'Itu bukan mimpi,' Pikirnya.

Keesokan harinya, Kazuki terkejut melihat Fuji yang sedang memasak di dapur. Melihat ada seseorang yang datang, Fuji tersenyum dan berkata, "Ohayou,ossan,". "Paman 'kan pasti capek kerja terus, jadi aku ingin bantu-bantu ossan. Demo, gomen ya kalau masakannya tidak enak," Lanjut Fuji.

"Itadakimasu," Kazuki mulai makan masakan Fuji.

"Ossan, pekerjaannya apa?" Fuji penasaran.

"Macam-macam. Di konstruksi bangunan, jadi satpam. Pokoknya macam-macam," Kazuki menjelaskan.

"Sou ka," Komentar Fuji. 'Ternyata benar dia yang membayar biaya perawatanku,' Gumam Fuji sambil terus memperhatikan Kazuki.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Enak," Ucap Kazuki sambil membereskan peralatan makanannya.

"Masa?" Fuji yang penasaran akhirnya mencoba makanan yang dimasaknya.

'Rasanya aneh,' Pikir Fuji sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Fuji memanggil Kazuki yang ingin pergi, "Ossan,". Kazuki berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Aku...kemarin pagi melihatnya, ossan yang sedang berbicara dengan Mitsu," Fuji bicara langsung ke intinya.

Mata Kazuki terbuka lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Fuji, Fuji yang melihatnya langsung berbicara, "Mitsu datang untuk bertemu denganku 'kan?! Temukan aku dengan Mitsu!!!" Pinta Fuji.

"Tidak ada orang seperti itu yang datang," Tegur Kazuki dengan sinis.

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya! Onegai!!" Fuji memohon.

Tapi, Kazuki hanya menjawabnya, "Mungkin kau bermimpi lagi,"

Fuji terperanjat, "Iie, aku yakin sekali kalau itu bukan mimpi!!" Protes Fuji.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak mau memberitahu apapun?!" Ucap Fuji dengan nada kesal.

Kazuki mengabaikan pertanyaan Fuji dan langsung menuju ke arah pintu.

Kesabaran Fuji sedah melewati batasnya, "Matte, oss-," Sebelum Fuji mendapatkan jawaban, Kazuki menutup pintu apartemen.

'Kalau dia seperti itu, aku akan keluar dari sini,' Geram Fuji.

^o^

_Mou nani mo kakusanai sa_

_Saa, ikou ka_

_(I won't hide anything anymore_

_Well, shall we?_)

Setelah memastikan Kazuki sudah pergi jauh. Fuji kabur dari apartemennya Kazuki.

Tapi di tengah jalan, Fuji kebingungan, 'Sebenarnya ini dimana?'

Tiba-tiba kaki dan tangan Fuji susah digerakkan, 'Belum bisa....tangan dan kakiku masih belum bisa bergerak sesukaku,'

'Aku....harus pergi kemana....Mitsu?'

Di tengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba Fuji melihat Tezuka. Fuji berteriak "Mits-,"

Tapi, Fuji terkejut karena melihat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya sedang menggandeng tangan Tezuka. Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

Fuji mengingat janji Tezuka kepadanya,_'Selamanya aku akan berada di sisimu, Syuusuke,'_

'Kenapa....janjinya diingkari?' Fuji merasa airmatanya berjatuhan dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba, seperti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Fuji sekarang.

Fuji yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya masih tidak bergerak. Lalu, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Syuusuke....sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan keluar dari rumah," Seru Kazuki sambil menutupi badan Fuji dengan jaketnya.

'Dia mencariku?' Fuji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mit...Mitsu..," Suara Fuji tertahan oleh tangisannya.

Kazuki menjelaskan,"Dia....katanya mau sekolah di Jerman. Sekarang lagi tidak ada disini.."

Kazuki melanjutkan, "...Lalu,kemarin dia bilang 'tolong jaga Syuusuke',"

'Dia....bicara apa? Padahal aku baru saja melihatnya berduaan dengan pacarnya' Fuji bingung dengan perkataan Kazuki.

Tiba-tiba Kazuki memeluk Fuji dan membuat mata biru Fuji terbuka,

Fuji merasa perasaan hangat tumbuh dari dalam hatinya, 'Nande?! Kenapa perasaanku jadi hangat?'

^o^

'Setelah kejadian itu, Kazuki jadi lebih sering tertawa,'

'Apa mungkin aku mencintai Kazuki,' Gumam Fuji.

TING TONG

Fuji membuka pintu, "Apa ada yang ketinggalan,ossa-"

Fuji sangat terkejut melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. 'Mi....tsu?!'

"Ternyata sudah keluar rumah sakit,ya?" Ujarnya sinis.

"Mana ossan? Sudah pergi kerja,ya?" Fuji hanya bisa terdiam. Mulutnya juga terkunci.

"Yah....walaupun berat, kalau sudah bisa jalan, kerja donk! Bagaimana kalau sedikit meringankan beban ossan?" Lanjutnya.

"Karena khawatir, aku datang untuk melihat situasi. Kalau tidak ada, aku pergi saja. Jaa," Setelah berkata itu, dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Fuji yang masih terdiam.

Akhirnya Fuji mulai berpikir lagi, 'Nande?! Padahal jaraknya sedekat ini. Demo, aku tidak merasakan apapun.'

'Yang tadi itu....apa benar Mitsu? Mitsu yang kucintai?' Fuji terus menggumam panjang lebar.

Fuji memegang kaca yang dulu dipecahkan oleh Kazuki. Lalu, Fuji menyadari sesuatu yang luput dari penglihatannya.

^o^

_Itsuka... Koko de nagashita namida no kioku wo_

_Koko de kawashita ano hi no kotoba wo_

_(Someday... The memories of the tears shed here_

_The words we exchanged here on that day)_

"Taman ria?" Tanya Kazuki,memastikan.

"Ah...itu tempat kenangan aku dengan Mitsu. Tolong antarkan aku,ya!" Jelas Fuji.

Kazuki mengangguk, "Boleh. Aku bisa mengambil libur sore ini,"

-Taman Ria-

"Uwaaaa! Kangennya!" Ujar Fuji.

Lalu Senyum Fuji melebar setelah melihat biang lala yang dulu dia dan Tezuka naiki.

"Hei, ossan! Kita naik biang lala ya," Pinta Fuji.

Kazuki hanya mengangguk.

-Di biang lala-

"Oh ya,ossan. Dulu aku dan Mitsu naik biang lala ini. Padahal Mitsu takut ketinggian. Demo demi aku, dia maksain diri," Fuji menjelaskan pada Kazuki. Tapi, Kazuki hanya diam.

"Ossan tidak takut tempat tinggi 'kan?" Tanya Fuji setelah melihat Kazuki yang terus berdiam diri.

"Hai," Jawab Kazuki tanpa mengetahui kalau senyum _evil_ tampak di muka Fuji.

"Ossan, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Silakan saja," Ujar Kazuki.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Kazuki, Fuji langsung melompat ke sebelah Kazuki dan membuat gondola yang mereka naiki oleng.

Tanpa sadar, Kazuki memegang pegangan bangku gondola dan napas Kazuki jadi terengah-engah.

"Ossan bohong," Ledek Fuji sambil menatap tanah. Rambut coklatnya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Senyumannya juga menghilang dari mukanya.

"Bu...bukan begitu. Kayaknya tadi ada serangga yang terbang," Kazuki mencari alasan.

"Gomen,ne....kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi," Tiba-tiba tangan Fuji memegang pipi Kazuki dan sedetik kemudian Fuji mencium Kazuki. Kazuki terkejut dengan perbuatan Fuji.

Fuji melepaskan bibirnya, "Syuu..suke?" Kazuki bingung.

Tiba-tiba Kazuki melihat air mata Fuji mengalir. "Berapa umurku sekarang....

....Mitsu?" Kazuki (atau lebih tepatnya Tezuka) terdiam.

'Mitsu yang berada di depanku.....sudah berumur 26 tahun'

^o^

_Dakishimeatta futari no omoi wo_

_Tatoe ima ga gen'ei de mo_

_(The feelings we both harbored_

_Even if the presents is an illusion)_

-Flash back-

"SYUUUUUSSSSUUUKKKEEE!!!!"

-Rumah sakit-

Di hadapan Tezuka, terbaring Fuji yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Kepalanya dibalut dengan berlapis-lapis perban, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Di belakang Tezuka, Fuji Yoshiko dan Fuji Yumiko, Kaasan dan Neesan Fuji menangis. Yuuta juga terlihat sangat terpukul dengan keadaan anikinya. Sedangkan Fuji Toma, Otousan Fuji sedang berbicara dengan dokter.

"Menurut dokter, kepala Syuusuke terbentur sangat keras dan sekarang dia masih koma. Untuk sadar dari komanya, butuh waktu yang lama," Otousan Fuji menjelaskan kondisi Fuji.

^o^

_Ano hi koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta_

_Soshite bokura wa kizuite shimatta_

_Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraita_

_Soshite mata koko de bokura wa deatta_

_(We met by chance here_

_And we both realized that_

_The door to a new world has opened_

_And here, we meet again)_

Dari hari ke hari berubah jadi minggu,

Dari minggu ke minggu berubah jadi bulan,

Dari bulan ke bulan berubah jadi Tahun,

Musim-musim berlalu dengan cepatnya, tapi Fuji masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dari komanya.

"Syuusuke....cepatlah sadar," Tezuka yang sudah lulus dari SMU masih terus menunggu Fuji.

Suatu hari Tezuka dipanggil oleh Otousan Fuji untuk diajak berdiskusi tentang Fuji.

"Kami bermaksud ingin menghilangkan penderitaan Syuusuke," Ujar Otousan Fuji dan membuat Tezuka terkejut.

"Ossan...bicara apa?" Tezuka tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Otousan Fuji.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin bicara begini. Demo, ini juga menyangkut biaya rumah sakitnya," Otousan Fuji langsung meninggalkan Tezuka.

"Ma....Matte," Tezuka menangkap tangan otousan Fuji,"

Tapi, langsung ditepis oleh otousan Fuji, "Ini sudah diputuskan,"

Tezuka memohon-mohon, tapi diabaikan oleh Otousan Fuji.

Setelah itu, Tezuka bertekad di hadapan Fuji yang masih keadaan koma, "Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan melindungi Syuusuke,"

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Tezuka menggengam tangan Fuji, "Syuusuke,aku....seperti ini selamanya pun. Sudah cukup bahagia dengan kau berada di sisiku,"

"Pem....bohong..," Tezuka terkejut mendengar Fuji berbicara.

Perlahan Fuji membuka matanya, "Ossan....siapa?"

-End Flash back-

"Mulai saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk berbohong padamu," Ujar Tezuka.

"Yang Syuusuke pikir 'Mitsu'.... sebenarnya adalah Higashiyama Kazuki, keponakanku. Gomen ne," Tezuka meminta maaf pada Fuji.

"Baka no Mitsu," Komentar Fuji

"Selama 11 tahun.....selalu dan selalu berada di sisiku," Suara Fuji tertahan.

"Arigatou ne,Mitsu," Air mata Fuji terus mengalir tanpa henti, "Gomenasai, Mitsu....gara-gara aku.....kau harus membuang hidupmu selama 11 tahun,"

Tezuka menyeka air mata Fuji dan lalu memeluknya dengan erat, "Tidak apa-apa. Demi kau, aku akan menunggu samapi kapanpun,"

'Meski waktu mengubah wujud kami berdua,

Walau keputus asaan mengambil senyuman kami,

Demo, janji itu tidak pernah teringkari,'

-Owari-

Yatta ne~

Finally, my 2nd fanfic finished. ~_~v

O ya, apa ada yang tahu, lagu apa yang boku pakai di fanfic ini??

Yap, judul lagunya adalah Koko de Bokura wa Deatte shimatta by Fuji Syuusuke feat Tezuka Kunimitsu,,

Kalau mau lagunya, silakan klik http://www./audio/HMPdKGrf/Koko_de_Bokura_wa_,,

O ya,

Boku merasa akhir-akhir ini Indonesia tambah panas aja, tidak siang tidak malam panas terus,,

Apa cuma perasaan boku doank, ya ?_?

Nee, tanggal 14 april kemarin, single YUI keluar judulnya To Mother,, Boku very happy.. Coz'a YUI yang biasanya main gitar tiba-tiba main piano,,

Kalau menurut boku,,Lagunya merdu banget

Boku kasih linknya nieh http://www./audio/gPOEgVMT/YUI-To_,,

Semoga minna-san suka,,

Oh ya, jangan lupa reviews, ya!!

Jaa Nee~

See You Next Time,minna-san ^_^,,


End file.
